Chronicles of the Five Dreamers, Hogwarts Style
by KaulitzPhantomhiveHeartnetXIII
Summary: A story about five teens, leading five different lives, trying to fulfill their ambitions. A story full of fantasy and wild imagination. Where friendship is the only thing that'll help you survive the harsh situations. Summary sucks, so please read on!
1. Authors' Note: Character Profile

**Erna: **Hi ya! This is the character's profile. These are the main characters of our story, The Chronicles of the Five Dreamers, Hogwarts Style!!! Sugoi, sugoi!!! I feel excited all of a sudden! That's weird, huh? Anyways, here ya go!

P/S: About Nur Shafiqah's character… She'll update later… Hehe… For now, that's about it...

**

* * *

**

CHARACTER PROFILE

**Siti Amirah's character**

**Name:** Maddison Cullen

**Age: **15 years old

**Blood: **Half-blood

**House:** Slytherin

**Nickname: **Mad, Maddie

**Best friend(s): **Dakota, Hart, Gage, Caleb (**Siti Amirah: **semua vampire)

**Nemesis: **Volturies (**Siti Amirah: **frenemies bah dorang nie. Kadang2 they're nice to each other)

**Subjects taken: **All

**Best subject(s): **Teleportation, spells, flying

**Life story: **Merupakan seorang vampire. Bapa dia ni vampire tulen, mum dia pure wizard. Dia ada trauma ni lepas suatu kejadian ni (**Siti Amirah: **adalah tu, nak tahu lebih lanjut? Tunggu la… Hehe). Merupakan adik kesayangan Edward. Tetapi selepas Bella wujud dalam hidup Edward, semuanya berubah. Bella telah menjadi tumpuan utama Edward. Maddison jealous la! Lagipun dia tak suka si Bella ni coz she's a mortal, membuatkan mereka sentiasa ada masalah ngan clan2 vampires yang lain terutama The Volturies. Dorang ni tak dapat terima orang mortal.

**Physical appearance: **Rambut berwarna lava red with black streaks. Mata berwarna golden. Pale skinned. Wears black eyeliner all the time so does other vamps. Dia ni kan macam emo kan?!

**Personality: **Seorang yang berani dan pendendam. Panas baran. Selepas suatu kejadian tu berlaku kan, dia ada rasa takut sudah, kan selama ni dia ni berani kan? Seorang yang ada sense of humour but serious at the same time.

**Special power: **Speed (**Siti Amirah: **macam Edward)

**Siblling(s): **Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice

**

* * *

**

Erna's character

**Name: **Zara Azalea Isadore

**Age: **15 years old

**Blood: **Muggle born

**House: **Ravenclaw

**Nickname: **Zara, Christine, Zara-hime, Flower Princess, Hime, Princess, Maohi (**Erna: **to a few people)

**Best friend(s): **Yuri Shibuya

**Nemesis: **Subiaco Slyther (Sly), Frusco Slyther (Risk) (**Erna: **Dorang nie mcm frenemies tapi most of the time enemies lah… Hehe…)

**Enemies: **Voldemort

**Subjects taken: **All

**Best subject(s): **Herbology

**Life story: **Born into a keluarga biasa that doesn't know a thing about magic. Terpilih jadi guardian ice dragon bergelar Warrior. Dengan restu parents, tinggal dengan five other guardians di Magic World. Travel through dimensions and met Yuri Shibuya, The Demon King bergelar Maoh along the way. Best friend dengan Yuri sejak berumur 13 tahun. Kisah Voldemort yang disebarkan melalui grapevine, reached Zara so dia decided to hunt for him. Yuri wants to come along so Zara bawa dia sekali. Macam mana masuk Hogwarts tidak diketahui orang lain kecuali .

**Physical appearance:** Has smooth, long straight black hair that is left untied on her back. Has warm ultra black eyes. Tetapi bertukar "cat-ish" or lebih tepat "demonic" apabila sesuatu emosi terlalu overwhelming especially anger. Slightly shorter that Yuri Shibuya. Wears clothes black in colour most of the time (**Erna: **boys' Japanese school uniform, similar to Yuri. For what is unknown except for her and some people). Just like Yuri (**Erna: **haha), sehinggakan ada yang beranggapan mereka ni couplelah, siblingslah, twinslah and macam-macamlah. Memakai kasut kulit berwarna hitam dan memakai jam tangan misteri pada tangan kiri. Mempunyai crystal berwarna biru muda.

**Personality: **Rendah diri. Berkontra dengan sikap Yuri yang cepat panik. Cool dan tenang sentiasa. An observer. Apa yang orang tidak tau, dia tau. An absolute genius in the study of defence arts such as karate, taekwondo and swordmanship. Rajin belajar.

**Special power: **Unknown (**Erna: **hehehe… Nak tau? Read on!)

**Siblling(s): **A young sister named Sarah Sandralis Isadore. A younger brother named Andre Alexandro Isadore. And another younger brother named Antonio Aleknox Isadore.

**Pet: **White cat – Sarafina

**

* * *

**

Amirah Sahrudin's character

**Name: **Nova Stevenson – real name: Cecil Vandor Fredrick

**Age: **15 years old

**Blood: **Half-blood

**House: **Gryffindor

**Nickname: **Nova, Nov

**Best friend(s): **Jenifer Hoo – Junny

**Nemesis: **-

**Subjects taken: **All

**Best subject(s): **History of Magic, Flying

**Life story: **When she was 7, her parents pushed her from the balcony kerana atas suruhan Lord Voldemort. Luckily she wasn't hurt but sadly she lost all of her memory. She has a twin brother who had the same luck as her. Kemudian mereka dibesarkan oleh muggle yang baru sahaja kahwin. Apabila Nova mencapai umur 14 tahun, akhirnya dia dapat tahu jugak kisahnya kerana Dumbledore memberitahunya. Nova diterima sebagai Hogwarts Student semasa umurnya 14 tahun manakala abangnya tidak. Di pertengahan tahun she got a letter from her brother. He inform to her that their foster father already passed away.

**Physical appearance: **Kinda short,has a long straight black hair; not black 'black' colour but black grayish., blue eyes, pinky lips, yellowish bright coloured skin and she loves to wear eyeliner because she's a bit gothic. Even though she's gothic but she always wear brightly coloured blouse along with a short and as for shorts… She doesn't like shoes… She prefer boots with a long pair of stockings.

**Personality: **Kind, caring, shy, a bit crazy when she gets confused, hard-working tapi bile die tak tau nak buat ape dia jadi malas. A bit sensitive when people talk about Lord Voldemort. Ada sedikit sifat berdendam terhadap ibubapa kandungnya. During free time she always plays with her cat.

**Sibling(s): **Leonard Stevenson – real name: Ciel Vandor Fredrick

**Pet: **Black cat – Hunter

**

* * *

**

Nur Azaliah's character

**Name: **Elvyana Symphony Tchakoivsky

**Age: **15 years old

**Blood: **Pure blood

**House: **Gryffindor

**Nickname: **Elvy

**Best friends: **Luna Lovegood

**Nemesis: **-

**Subjects taken: **All

**Best subject(s): **History of Magic, Astronomy

**Life story: **Hate vampire! Her brother was killed by vampire descendants. Sejak itu dia menyimpan dendam terhadap spesies vampire. No information about her family. Tinggal ngan abangnya sejak kecil bab parentsnya x tau ke mana. X suka org Tanya pasal keluarga dia. Since her brother died 2 years ago, she lived alone in Muggle World. Sometimes she travels around the Magic World (**Azaliah:** nomadlah konon).

**Physical appearance:** Grey hair, rambut depannya panjang menutup mata. Mata kanannya berwarna biru & mata kirinya berwarna hijau. Badannya bongkok ke depan sebab selalu baca buku time jalan.

**Personality:** Mystery & curious person. Pengikut kepada Voldemort tetapi dia setia kepada . matlamat dia untuk menjadi Death Eater untuk mencari maklumat tentang parentsnya. Org kepercayaan . dia kuat makan &suka makanan yang sweet. X suka ditenung org tetapi dia sendiri suka merenung mata org lain lama-lama. Suka bercerita ngan owlnya (**Azaliah:** In love with her owl)

**Pet:** Owl – Gray

**

* * *

**

Nur Shafiqah's character

**Name:** El' Vanessa Sevani

**Age: **15 years old

**Blood: **Pure blood

**House: **Slytherin

**Nickname:** El'

**Best friends:** Dunno….

**Nemesis: **GRYFFINDOR!!

**Subjects taken: **All

**Best subject(s):**

**Life story:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Special power:**

**Sibllings: **V Sevani, Adam Sevani

* * *

To: Piqa

From: Erna

Piqa, nanti ko update character ko, ok???


	2. Episode 1: The Roaming Blood Devourers

**Erna:** Hi everybody! I will speak for Siti Amirah for the first episode. Hehe… And our guest for today is… Wait a minute. Fadilah~! Who's our guest for today?

**Fadilah: **Naruto Uzumaki from the anime Naruto.

**Erna:** Is he here yet?

**Fadilah:** Not yet. He'll be here in a while.

**Erna:** Oh okay. Thanks Fadilah! ^^

**Fadilah:** No problem! ^^

**Erna:** So here's the first episode! Most of the story is about Maddison and her friends. Vampire parts are everywhere in this story ^^! So please enjoy!

*Looks around*

**Erna:** Hmm… It seems that Naruto is not able to make it today… Bummer… I guess I'll have to say the disclaimer myself… And it's the first episode! Nevermind. He might just be busy with training since his dream is to be a Hokage in the future ^^ … Well then, Har….

*The front door opens with a loud bang*

**Fadilah:** He's...

**Naruto:** (Panting) Sorry I'm late! I got carried away with training!

**Fadilah:** Here… Nevermind.

**Erna:** Are you okay? You're panting very heavily.

**Naruto:** I'm fine. I couldn't afford letting you guys down so I came here as quick as I can. It is the first episode of your story right? It'll be disappointing.

**Amirah Sahrudin:** Aww~… He's so sweet! ^^

**Erna:** Aww~… Thanks a lot Naruto! ^^ … You can go on with the disclaimer now.

**Naruto:** Okay then. Harry Potter, God(?) Save Our King!, Twilight and any other elements in this story belong to somebody else, such as J.K Rowling and other so very creative people! Please enjoy! ^^

**

* * *

**

The Chronicles of the Five Dreamers, Hogwarts Style

Episode 1: The Roaming Blood Devourers

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama kembali ke sekolah. Maddison dan gengnya kembali tahun ke 3. Mad berada dalam tahun ketiga (beribu kali nib a =.=) Maddison, Dakota, Hart and Gage. Merekalah kumpulan yang digeruni dan disanjungi di Hogwarts. Tambahan pula, Edward Cullen ßlelaki yang paling digilai ramai perempuan di situ merupakan abang Maddison. Woohoo! Ini menyebabkan ramai juga orang yang minat kat dia ni! Tiba-tiba di hallway geng vampire ni berjalan la… dorang jalan dengan penuh style and slow motion ni. Tau2 la orang yang cool2 ni kan? Mesti dramatic, mysterious, smart smart cket cara dorang berjalan tu. Crabbe yang sedang makan coklat pun terjatuh coklat dia pasal ternganga tengok diorang. Malfoy pula berhenti bercakap apabila ternampak dorang jalan. Begitu juga dengan Potter, Ron dan orang lain.

Ron: Bloody hell *mata terbeliak*

Harry: What?

*Ron menuding kearah group Maddison yang masi lagi berjalan cool tu*

Harry: Woah… (dalam nada yang kagum)

Tiba2…

Harry: Wait… Kenapa dorang jalan slow motion tu?? *confuse*

Geng Mad limpas Harry diorang…

Ron: Who cares… Diorang cool gila… haah… *dreamy*

Harry: *Smack kepala Ron* Snap out of it *gelak*

* * *

Meja Slytherin

Malfoy terserempak dengan geng vampire tu lalu menuju kearah meja diorang. As soon as Malfoy got there, dorang semua tengok Malfoy serentak. Dengan rupa diorang yang pucat and warna2 mata dorang yang seram itu telah menaikkan bulu romanya (Aik?! Fikirkan dia ni fearless, rupa-rupanya penakut gak kan?! XP)

Malfoy: Erm… Hello there, welcome to the team. Saya ketua pasukan ini for your information. *senyuman yang lebar*

Tiba-tiba si Dakota berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu hidu si Malfoy, si Malfoy menunjukkan muka yang full of disgust and keliru.

Malfoy: Hoi! Apa benda kau ni?!

Dakota: Smells like it. *duduk balik*

Satu meja gelak. (Yg diorang2 ni jak la) Si Malfoy terus berambus dari situ.

Maddison: So guess what guys, ada berita bida' untuk kamu semua ni. BUT! Promise jangan ketawakan aku tau!

Hart: Ya la 2x cepatlah gtau!

Maddison: Aku kena pilih jadi penjaga goal for this game. Erm… Que? Quewitch kea pa benda tu. Ntah la, nyampah btl! Tiba2 lagi tu pilih aku. Bongok betul. Tiada otak ka dia mau fikir yang aku ni x tau apa benda pasal permainan tu.

*Diorang semua ketawa terbahak-bahak*

Dakota: Kau? Jadi goal keeper?! *ketawa*

Gage: Dahlah perempuan, adui. *ketawa*

*Maddison squeezes Gage and Dakota's hand kuat2!*

Dakota & Gage: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Gage: ok 10x I won't say anything like that again. Ever.

Hart: U know this is kinda funny but aku pun kena pilih gak dlm quidditch ni.

Gage: Ko jadi apa pula?

Dakota: Tukang sorak?!?!

Lagilah ketawa terbahak-bahak. ß gila pula dorang ni.

Hart: No.. Morons. Aku jadi chaser. *kebanggaan* =.=II AND kamu dua pun tlah dipilih menjadi chaser gak. For ur information.

Dakota: Apa ko ckp? 3x

Gage: Kami ni jadi chaser juga?

Maddison: Chaser ni macam mana pula? Mcm ngam ngan aku jak ni title dia.

Hart: Ni ha, kerja dia kejar bola.

Gage: Buka kejar perempuan? *high 5 ngan Dakota*

*Maddison rolls her eyes*

Dakota: Aku rasa Mad ngam kan? Pasal Mad laju.

Hart: Tulah kan, drpd ko jadi goal keeper mcm org sot jak bgs jadi chaser.

Maddison: Kalau bleh aku tak nak pon terlibat dlm permainan bogus ni.

* * *

Semasa Maddison sdg bjln menuju ke dormnya, tiba2… Edward! Muncul dpnnya.

Maddison: Hey.

Edward: Hey. Did you talk to anyone today? Selain dorang Dak, Hart and Gage?

Maddison: Nope.

Edward: Ok good.

Maddison: *Letak tgnnya di bahu Edward* Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna make friends with anyone here and tell them wala, I'm a vampire. Boo! *gelak*

Edward: Haha, ur right. I'm worrying too much. *senyum* Later.

* * *

Class Teleportation

Professor ?: Ok class, mari mula kelas skrg juga. Let's divide into groups shall we? 1 group 2 orang.

Student 1: Kedekut juga!

Student 2: Boo!

Hart: Aku ngan Maddie!

*Dorang si Dak tgk dia lain2 ni ba*

Hart: *Segan* em itu oun kalau kau mau la dgn aku? Hehe ß (mcm tahi)

Maddison diam jak. X kena layan ni si Hart.

Professor ?: Hari ni, kamu akan teleport ke tahun semasa sekolah ini baru ditubuhkan. Dptkan segala maklumat2 yg penting so kamu bleh tulis report/krgn kamu. Go!

Maddison dgn Hart sudah berjaya teleportkan diri mereka. Mereka berada di sebuah hutan DAN tempat ini x merupakan di mana Hogwarts dibina. Ia seperti mereka berada di alam yg baru. Pada waktu malam lagi tu, mana ada sekolah tu dibina tgh mlm kan? Something is definitely WRONG!

Maddison: Wait… Hart, something's not right, something's wrong.*pusing belakang*

Maddison tak nampak Hart di mana2, it's like he had vanished. Just like that. Without a clue. Tiba2 dia terdengar suara, seperti suara menjerit dlm ketakutan.

Voice 1: Get away from me!

Maddison mendekati tempat di mana dia dengar suara tu.

Voice 1: NOOO!!!!!

Maddison ternampak seorang lelaki menyihir seorang perempuan. Lelaki tu pusing mau tgk blkg, di mana Maddison sdg berdiri. Baru jak lelaki tu mau nmpk sudah si Maddison, tiba2 ada sesuatu yg menarik/menghayut Maddison pergi. Tanpa disedari Mad tlah kembali ke kelas seperti biasa.

Professor ?: Baiklah kelas, u may begin your writing and it's due on Tuesday.

Hart: Well, I think we got all the info we need.*tgk Maddison*

Masa tu Mad sdg berkhayal.

Hart: Mad? Mad? Hellooo *mengoncang bahu Mad*

Mad: Ha? Ya?

Hart: Are you okay?

MAD: No.

Hart: What's wrong?

Mad: Kita tadi… Tadi kita x berada di bangunan Hogwarts. Kita berada di tempat lain. Alam yg lain!

Hart: What are you talking about?

Mad: Okay. Maybe YOU were the only one who was there. Sebab itulah kau dpt maklumat. Aku x pasal aku berada di tempat lain masa tu. Di sebuah hutan.

Hart: What? Hutan? *gelak sikit* em.. Mad, you were there. With ME. All the time.

Mad: I was?

Hart: Yeah. I mean, mcm mana kau tiba2 bleh berada kat tempat lain? Sdgkan sepanjang masa tadi, kau bersama ngan aku.

Mad: BUT… Tadi saya nampak seorang lelaki menyihir seorang perempuan. Aku macam kenal pompuan tu. Cuma…

Hart: Look, mungkin tadi kau keboringan. Tulah sampai termimpi-mimpi tu.

Mad putus asa, mengalah dgn Hart. Dia malas mau kasi putar belit cerita so dia pun mengalah jak.

Mad: Yeah, btl gak.

Hart: I'm thirsty. Jom pergi memburu.

**

* * *

**

**Erna:** That's the end of the first episode! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh yeah! Anyway, Naruto. When are you going to ask Hinata out?

**Naruto:** *Blushing* Whatever do you mean?

**Erna:** I know you like her! Spill it out now!

**Amirah Sahrudin:** ERNA! Stop bothering Naruto!

**Erna**: Okay, okay. Sheesh... Anyway, see ya guys later! ^^


	3. Episode 2: The Bond Between Best Friends

**Erna: **Yay! It's my turn to write!

**Siti Amirah: **Shut your mouth and get writing! Or in this case, typing!

**Erna:** Fadilah! Where's Gaara? I could really use some 'sand' right about now!

**Fadilah: **He's coming!

*Gaara arrives*

**Gaara: **You're looking for me?

**Erna: **Yes, I did. I could really use some help with a CERTAIN someone. Do you mind helping me?

**Gaara: **It'll be my pleasure… *With a sort of evil smile on his face*

**Erna: **That's creepy…

**Siti Amirah: **You know what? I'll just stay in this HUGE safe. In case some of Gaara's sand will try to kill me! *Immediately lock herself in*

**Gaara: **Where are you going Mira Cullen? Don't you want to have some fun? *Asking in a creepy tone along with a creepy smile plastered on his face*

**Erna:** Maybe I shouldn't have asked for help… -_-III (sweatdrop)… Anyway! Here's episode 2! Gaara? Can you say the disclaimer?

**Gaara: **Sure… Harry Potter, God(?) Save Our King!, Twilight and any other elements in this story belong to somebody else...

**Erna: **Enjoy! ^^

* * *

The Chronicles of the Five Dreamers, Hogwarts Style

Episode 2: The Bond Between Best Friends

Di hallway pada waktu malam selepas majlis makan malam di dewan makan, Zara dan best friendnya, Yuri berjalan bersama ke arah dorm masing-masing.

Zara: Another year, another adventure, another separation. Haha!

Yuri: Yup… I agree… It's kinda sad that I'm in Gryffindor… (muram tiba-tiba)

Zara: Why the long face?

Yuri: Manalah best!

Zara: Haha! Kan kita bleh jumpa time belajar dan rehat?

Yuri: Yalah, yalah!

Kedua-dua giggling away. Tanpa dorang sedari, beberapa peminat Yuri sedang mengintip.

Girl(S)1: I HATE THAT ZARA GIRL!

Girl(S)2: I'M SOOO GONNA KILL HER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!!!

Girl(S)3: -_-III… [Try to get him if you can! Haha! I'm sooo into Risk anyway… He's so dreamy…]

* * *

Keesokan paginya di hallway…

Yuri: PRINCESS!!!!

Semua orang pandang dia dengan wajah terkejut, hairan and pelik

Zara: *pandang belakang automatically* Ui!!! Kenapa kau panggil aku Princess??!! Have you lost your sense of rationality???

Yuri: +Balasan…+ Haha! Tedalah. Saja jak. Kenapa kau tidak tunggu aku?

Zara: Have you lost your mind?! Apa yang orang Gryffindor yang lain akan fikir? Macam-macam lagi nanti!

Yuri: Guess you're right… (bunyi macam orang merajuk… Rupa pun macam orang yang upset)

Zara: Stop sulking! Mari makan.

Yuri: I'm not sulking! Okay; maybe a little… Hehe…

Zara: Oklah. Aku tunggu if you're late next time, ok?

Yuri: ^_^

Tiba-tiba kumpulan si Maddison lalu. Slow motion lagi tue!

Gage: Make way! *Tolak Zara ke tepi yang kebetulan di depan dia*

Dakota: Yeah! Make way!

Maddison, Caleb dan Hart diam jak. Zara almost jatuh sebab ditolak Gage. Yuri naik berang. His usually warm eyes turns demonic. Rambut pendeknya mulai panjang melimpasi paras lehernya. Hari yang panas mulai mendung. Semua orang terdiam takut… semua orang takut untuk bersuara. Bergerak pun endak berani… Huhu...

Yuri: Oi! You vampires!!! You apologize to Zara now or suffer the consequences!!!

Kumpulan Maddison terkejut mau mampus sebab tiba-tiba dipanggil vampires. Setahu dorang tiada siapa yang tahu… Mula sudah pihak lelaki berpeluh… Maddison keep it cool. Baguslah tue. Kalau dia panic, kumpulan tue memang hingar-bingar nanti coz she's the pillar that holds them together and the glue that sticks all of them together… Memang special lah si Maddison nie sama dorang except for one of them… Shall be revealed later! Anyway, Gage dan Dakota diam jak… Fikiran bercelaru kot…

Yuri: I don't want this to end bloodshed … *sambil tue, he was lifted by three water dragons that appear out of nowhere apabila the rain start pouring* but, you leave me no choice! JUSTICE BE DONE!

Dragon Yuri start menyerang tetapi Zara cut in…

Zara: YOUR HIGHNESS!!! (**Erna: **She had to say this coz she's worried that when Yuri turns into a full power Maoh he wouldn't remember her*) Calm down! Remember what we've learned!

Yuri: … (His expression remains emotionless as if he's waiting for Zara's next statement in an attempt to stop him from hurting Gage and Dakota)

Zara: A man of royalty must be patient…

Yuri: *Tersentak as if baru sedar* +Thank you, Zara…+ *Slowly returning to his real self* IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I SWEAR THAT I'LL MAKE SURE JUSTICE IS DONE!

Zara terus tarik Yuri ke dewan makan as the sky brightens. Takut kalau-kalau Yuri akan mengamuk or more precise berserk lagi… Ron kebetulan ada time tue…

Ron: +Bloody hell… That was awesome! And yet scary at the same time…+ *Terus pergi ke dewan makan coz Harry and Hermione are waiting*

Maddison and friends kaku buat beberapa saat. Maddison mendapat akal bagaimana nak cover up coz everyone was still staring at them as if waiting for an explanation…

Maddie: Vampires?! He must be crazy! We're not blood drinkers!

PADAHAL…. Hehe…

Dakota: Yeah! What is he thinking?!

Caleb was about to say something when Zara tiba-tiba meluru keluar dari dewan makan…

Zara: (Light panting) Oh yeah! Forgive Yuri for calling you guys vampires. I guess it's coz of your pale skin he called you vampires. Hehe… *Terus masuk balik ke dewan makan*

Hart: Okayyy… (kehairanan)

Caleb: Come on! Let's bail!

**

* * *

**

**Erna: **Where's Edward Cullen in all of this? Haha…

* * *

Di dewan makan…

Zara: Never! Ever! Do that again!

Yuri: I'll try. But I won't promise.

Zara: -_-III…

Sampai jak di meja Ravenclaw, Yuri sikit lagi duduk sama-sama dengan Zara, when suddenly…

Elvy: Hey Yuri! That's the Ravenclaw's table. Gryffindor's here.

Yuri: (Baru sedar) Oh yeah… (sound somewhat upset)

Elvy: Mari sini! *tarik Yuri by the hand*

Belum lagi sempat Yuri cakap and buat apa-apa, si Elvy terus jak tarik. Zara is somewhat geli hati tengok dorang.

* * *

Di meja Gryffindor

Elvy: Adakah patut duduk di meja Ravenclaw?! You're a Gryffindor.

Yuri: (Diam jak)

Harry: Take pride lah Yuri! Banggalah sikit dengan Gryffindor!

Yuri: (Diam jak… tapi senyumlah jugak)

Ron: Lupakan dulu GF kau tue!

Yuri: She's not my GF! She's my BFF!

Ron: Ohh… Is that so?

Hermione: Bercinta dengan Elvy jak lah! Dia kan Gryffindor jugak!

Yuri: NO WAY!!! She's in love with her owl!

Elvy: So true…

Ron: Oh. Anyway Yuri, what happened back there?

Harry: What do you mean Ron?

Ron: He somehow transformed in the hallway! I saw him! He turns into someone else… At least that's what I feel… I felt different… I felt like a king is somewhere near… You know what I mean, right Harry?

Harry: Yeah, I do.

Hermione: You said that last year Ron. You said you saw Yuri and Zara 'transformed' when we were in the Forbidden Forest. You must be crazy!

Yuri: (Finally jawab) No. He's not crazy. I did what you called 'transformed'… More precisely, I only triggered my inner self… What you saw Zara did last year, you better ask her yourself… About me, that's the part of me that is called 'Maoh'... Sometimes, I felt like I'm under a curse… At times, I feel it's a blessing… +That's just how a king of ManMo has to live…+

Elvy: ManMo? What's that?

Hermione: More importantly, Maoh? Triggered your inner self? What do you mean?

Yuri: I'm sorry Hermione… Zara and I are not supposed to say more than that… Anyway, we better eat quickly! Class will start in a while! +When the time permits, we'll tell eventually…+

* * *

Di meja Ravenclaw pulak…

Zara: (giggling)…

Luna: Hello Zara…

Zara: Oh. Hi there Luna Lovegood.

Luna: You're lucky, you know.

Zara: Why is that?

Luna: You have someone like Yuri to have as a friend. He's popular, charming and very kind.

Zara: I know. He's a great friend.

Luna dan Zara tidak sedar ada peminat Yuri sedang menahan tumbukan kegeraman dan jealousy.

Girl(R)1: Geramnya…

Girl(R)2: Itupun nak geram. Kan ada lagi yang lain? Dashing Hart ada, brave Risk ada, charming Edward ada, dreamy sly ada… Haah~ (dreamy)

Girl(R)3: They're okay but we're into Yuri… Haah~ (dreamy)

* * *

Habis jak time breakfast, Yuri trus tarik Zara pergi kelas Potions. Sampai jak…

Professor Snape: Please be seated. *semua org duduk* Don't think that I'll go easy on you just because it's the first day of school. I want all of you to pair up. Each group consist of 2 people. Then, I want you to create a potion that you've learned in Year 2. Move now! As soon as habis ckp, ramai meluru kea rah Caleb, Maddison dan Yuri.

(Erna: ramai jugak peminat dorang)

Yuri: *Terus tarik Zara* Sorry! I already have a partner.

Semua peminat Yuri hampa…

Girls: NOOOO!!!!!!

In the end:

#Harry – Hermione

#Ron – Neville

#Zara – Yuri

#Elvy – Luna

#Caleb – El'

#Maddison – Malfoy

#Nova – Junny

Professor Snape: Kenapa berlengah lagi?! MOVE NOW!

Yuri: Hmm… What potion should we make? ßInnocent nie bah!

Zara: *Pura-pura pendang sekeliling* A love potion for you and Elvy?

Yuri: WHAT THE HECK???!!!!!!!! ßBerabis ni ba teriak! What's worst semua pndg dia!

Professor Snape: Mr. Shibuya! Do you have any problems?

Yuri: No, no professor. Sorry…

Professor Snape: I'm watching you… *terus sambung kerja*

Zara: So? Yuri? What do you think? *smiling mischievously*

Yuri: No way! I don't even have feelings for her, anyway!

Zara: What about clean-up potion then? We got 10/10 for it last year. The time when we were doing it solo. It's also one of the hardest potion to make!

Yuri: Okay! Let's do it!

* * *

Tempat si Maddison dgn Malfoy

Malfoy: Which potion should we make?

Mad: Dunno…

Malfoy: What about we make….

Mad: Are you telling me what to do?

Malfoy: No… Not at all… I'm just…

Mad: Then be quiet!

(Erna: Oooo… o_O Creepy~…)

* * *

Tempat the Slyther brothers

BOOM!!!!! Tiba2 terdengar bunyi letupan. Muka Ron dan Neville berwarna hitam sebab kena soot… Rupa-rupanya potion dorang yang meletup...

Risk: Look at them! *menuding ke arah Ron and Neville who were still kinda shocked*

Sly: Brother! Be decent!

Risk: We're not in MW! Chill!

Sly: …………(diam jak)

Risk: You know what? You should learn to socialize!

Sly: Don't care…

Risk: Is it really true we're brothers? We're like the Earth and Sky! So different!

Sly: Even I don't believe it…

* * *

Tempat si Ron dgn Neville

Ron: Neville!! I thought you said the plant will make it SMELL good! Not EXPLODE!

Neville: I told you I wasn't sure…. Coz,coz…. This is potions! Not Herbology!

Ron: Ergh!!! I give up

Neville: …..+Not my fault+……

* * *

Tempat Caleb dengan El'

El': Caleb, could you pass me the griffin's feather since you don't wanna talk much? (dgn nada geram)

Caleb: Whatever, mousie….

El': Ergh!!! What's wrong with you, STUPID!!! We can't get this potion done if you're not helping!!! For GOD sake!! Help me!! This is a group project!!

Caleb: Ooo… Feisty… I like feisty blood… *smiles creepily*

El': What the hell???

* * *

Tempat Elvy dan Luna

Elvy: Luna, make sure to only drop two drops of morning dew.

Luna: *Daydreaming*

Luna tidak perasan dia terletak sampai lima drop.

Elvy: Luna? Luna? Are you listening?

Luna: Oh yes. I'm sorry.

Professor Snape tiba2 dtg.

Professor Snape: Too much morning dew. One mark off. *trus jln tempat org lain*

Elvy: You were daydreaming, weren't you?

Luna: Sorry. Couldn't help myself from watching El' being angry because of Caleb.

Elvy: That's okay.

* * *

Tempat Harry dan Hermione

Hermione: Please pass me a toad's right leg.

*Harry pergi lah ambil tapi dia tersalah dengar. Dia fikir 'left' leg. Sedangkan yang diminta right leg*

Harry: Here's the leg you wanted.

Hermione: Thank you. *Tidak lagi tengok betul atau tidak leg yang si Harry ambil, trus jak kasi masuk dalam cauldron dorang*

Professor Snape dtg tiba2 tempat dorang.

Professor Snape: One mark off. You need a right leg. Not a left leg, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. *trus pergi dr situ*

Hermione: Harry!!

Harry: I misheard you? Hehe…

* * *

Tempat Nova dan Junny

Nova: Junny, please put in some frog spit.

Junny: *Tengah main2. Melompat-lompatlah. Menyanyi-nyanyilah.* Frog pit coming right up! *Terus kasi masuk dlm cauldron*

Nova: Junny!! I said frog SPIT! Not frog PIT!

Junny: Oh really? My bad! Hehe…

Professor Snape dtg lagi tiba2.

Professor Snape: Miss Hoo, you need to put in a drop of frog spit. Not a frog pit. Two mark off. One for putting in the wrong ingredient and one mark for fooling around! *trus pergi meja dia*

* * *

At the end of the class, result trus diberi oleh Professor Snape:

Maddison & Malfoy: 5/10 - Gara2 si Maddison tidak buat apa2…

Caleb & El': 6/10 - Si Caleb susah mau bawa bincang and bekerjasama…

Zara & Yuri: 10/10 - Woohoo! Sudah biasa buat potion tue…

Elvy & Luna: 9/10 - Dua2 serious time buat. Yg silapnya trlbh simpan morning dew jak..

Harry & Hermione: 9/10 - Harry salah letak bahan…

Ron & Neville: 2/10 - Potion meletup…

Nova & Junny: 8/10 - Junny terlampau main2 smpi slh letak bhn...

Professor Snape: It's kind of good though I expect a lot better. 10 points for Gryffindor! 5 points for Slytherin! And 15 points for Ravenclaw!


End file.
